


Invisible

by casstayinmyass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Blow Jobs, Harry is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy, Under the Table, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Harry uses the cloak for very important things.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't ship Drarry. Sigh. 
> 
> I'm sure this has been done before with them, but here's my two cents for the Drarry fandom.

"No."

"But--"

"As much as I love seeing you swallow my cock, Potter, it would not be invisible, and you would be, so I would look like a complete fool with it just hanging out like that as it disappears and reappears!" Draco's frown deepened. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to see you if you were invisible."

"That's the point," Harry said, and Draco huffed.

"It's a bad idea and I don't like it."

"Look, do you want a blow job or not, Malfoy, because I'm about to retract my offer," Harry snapped. Draco looked petrified for a second, before scowling again.

"Fine. I suppose it could work, then. But if someone catches on, you're taking the blame."

"You'll be the one with your cock out," Harry smirked, "I'll be invisible. Besides, Hermione already knows. She'll cover for us."

"The day Granger covers for me is the day Neville wins the Quidditch Cup for Europe."

"Sure. But she's doing it for me."

Draco crossed his arms petulantly, and followed his boyfriend to class.

Once inside and sitting down, Harry, shrouded in his dad's cloak, settled between the Slytherin's legs, parting them. Draco readjusted himself so that he would be in a comfortable position, and took out his quill. This wasn't going to work, but he wasn't one to refuse a blow job.

"Now where is Harry today?" Professor Lupin asked, and Hermione quickly spoke up, hand shooting high.

"Violently ill with dragon pox, sir!"

Lupin nodded slowly. "Dreadful. I certainly hope he's well again soon." Though he held a bit of a frown, he didn't say anything more on the matter.

Meanwhile, between Draco's legs, Harry undid the blonde's pants, eager to implement the knowledge he'd soaked up from some restricted section reading on male anatomical stimulation. He took out his wand, swished, and muttered a pleasure charm that nearly sent Draco through the roof.

_("What's this for?" Hermione had asked._

_"Reading."_

_"I know, silly, but why?"_

_"What, I can't read for fun now like you can?"_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Harry, I don't usually read 'Magically Stimulating The Male Wizard: An Anthology' for fun."_

_Harry went red. "Look, I don't want to be rubbish at blowing Draco!"_

_"Bl-- oh Merlin Harry, get your priorities straight!"_

_"What priorities?" Ron had entered, eating a pumpkin pasty._

_"Nothing," Harry and Hermione had both answered, and Ron had shrugged.)_

"Hurry up," Draco hissed down, recovering from the shock of that prostate stimulation charm, and Crabbe turned from beside him.

"What am I supposed to be doing, Draco?"

"Not..." the blonde rolled his eyes, "Not you, idiot." His breath caught as Harry took him in his mouth, sucking hard around the head. "Oh!" he whined when Harry started to stroke his balls, and Lupin turned expectantly.

"You have something burning to add, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No," Draco snapped, as if it should be obvious, and Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"Very well. As I was saying..."

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up," Draco whispered, and Harry slapped him lightly on the thigh to shut up and let him work; he read that it was all about taking it slow.

Draco wanted to moan louder than he had ever moaned before. He wanted to take Harry's hair in his hands and tug, telling his boyfriend what a slut he was, how well he was sucking him off. But he couldn't.

"Would anyone care to demonstrate?" Lupin asked at the tail end of his lecture, and he glanced at Draco, a mischievous look in his eye. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you would, given your enthusiasm earlier."

Draco's eyes widened. "I can't."

"I'm sure you'd be wonderful at it, come on now."

"No, I can't," Draco was suddenly extremely worried, and Harry would not. Stop. Sucking.

Thankfully, Hermione stepped in. "He's terrified of pixies, professor. That's why he can't."

Lupin hummed. "Hm. Well, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable, Draco. Miss Granger then, would you?"

Draco, although bitter at being seen as a coward, nodded to her, and she shot him back a "you owe me" look.

Harry couldn't help but smile, and kept going on Draco, swallowing around the head at the back of his throat. Draco clenched his thighs around his boyfriend's neck. Merlin, how did he get so good at this? Who did he practice on?! Probably that Diggory boy...

Draco felt himself begin to get jealous, pushing himself deeper into Harry's mouth to show him who that mouth belonged to. Harry choked a little, and Draco coughed to cover up the sound. Crabbe looked at him funny.

Harry continued on and on, feeling his own hard on ache from doing this, and wished he could touch himself. Of course, he had Draco for that later, since masturbating on the floor of the DADA classroom wasn't really on his bucket list.

"So, your written OWLs will be next week. Study up, study hard, and come to me if you have any--"

"I'm ready," Draco said, patting Harry's head in warning. Harry sucked him even deeper, and Draco's head rolled back in bliss as Lupin looked at him.

"I'm... so glad to hear you're ready, Mr. Malfoy, I expect you'll get an exemplary grade, then."

Malfoy choked back a moan, and nodded as best he could, white knuckling the desk. Goyle began to wonder what was happening with him too.

"You alright, Malfoy?" he whispered.

"Shut up and quit gawking, Goyle, there's nothing bloody wrong with me," Draco gasped, and as Harry hollowed out his cheeks, he came hard down his hidden boyfriend's throat. "Sweet beard of Merlin!" he cried, covering his face, and by now, the whole class was looking at him-- he was in quite a state.

"What is it now?!" the poor professor asked, and Draco swallowed, fingers trembling.

"Nothing."

"Nothing," Lupin repeated.

"Nothing!" Hermione chimed in, and Ron smacked a hand to his face.

After class was over, Harry tried his best to apparate out of his situation out into the safety of the hallway... but just ended up slamming his head on the desk. Lupin turned to see what Draco, now supposedly alone in his classroom, was doing now, and saw his young apprentice.

"Ah, Harry. You've turned up. Found the cure for dragon pox, have you?"

Both boys stopped glaring at each other for a second and whipped around. Remus waited for an explanation.

"It was my fault!"

"It was his fault!"

Harry turned to glare some more at Draco, who was gulping nervously, but Remus just shook his head, cracking a smile.

"Now, I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I let you two get away with this. So I will say my piece-- it was a very irresponsible thing to do, very inappropriate, you're lucky you're not getting expelled, I'm extremely disappointed in you boys."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir..."

"I just have one question for you," he continued, and looked to Harry, who was hanging his head in shame. "How... did you get the cloak to stay on?"

Harry blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Really, it fell off of me every time I tried it with Sirius."

Draco's eyes widened, and Harry coughed a laugh.

"Er... t-the trick is in the arms, sir. Make sure it wraps around the arms properly."

"What the hell is happening right now?" Draco blurted, and Harry looked back to Professor Lupin, who was deep in thought.

"Thanks for understanding, Professor. We've, uh... gotta go!" Harry turned to his boyfriend as they left. "What's the matter?! I was just teaching him a lesson in how to master the art of stimulating the male wizard!"

"I'll teach you a lesson, Potter," Draco muttered, shutting him up with a kiss against the wall.


End file.
